


Art for Inosculation

by PaulAtreDeezNuts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulAtreDeezNuts/pseuds/PaulAtreDeezNuts
Summary: Art for ArchOfImagine and alistairWright's 2019 series





	Art for Inosculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alastairWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastairWright/gifts), [ArchOfImagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/gifts).

> I had so much fun working on this collaboration! Thank you ArchOfImagine and alistairWright for working with me <3

[ ***TO READ THE STORY FROM THE BEGINNING CLICK HERE*** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155597)

** **

[Stressed student Bucky and cocky Alpha Steve]

[Bucky and Steve dancing in the club; Bucky in the midst of a drug-induced heat]

** **

[Steve meeting his daughter in the B&B that Bucky is managing while on the run from his past]


End file.
